The Mind of a Teenage Blogger
by I don't understand humans
Summary: Sierra was always the outcast of the show. Can she redeem herself?


**AN; Hey everyone! First fic, let's ****see**** how this goes? I really want to hear whoever reads this' opinions so feel free to review, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

It's been 2 years since Total Drama All Stars. I wasn't on Pahkitew Island, and I doubt I'll be brought back for the Ridonculous Race. I had no friends in the competition that really liked me anyway. I guess all I was meant to be was an obsessive blogger. Never a contestant, never famous, never anyone special. I should've known Cody never liked me. I should've known I would've been cheated out of the game. I guess I'm just not meant to be in the game. I guess it's time to go back to life where I'm popular. The internet.

I wake up at 8am, and realize my first daily post isn't on schedule on my personal blog. I decide to go with something that more describes my situation right now. 'If you don't feel **like** it's right for you, you shouldn't have done it in the first place.' I know typing things like that on a place where gifs and memes and love lives (among other things on the dark side of tumblr.) is bad but a lot of people must be feeling the same thing. Time for twitter, I guess!

I look on my followers page and see everyone from the competition has unfollowed me. Guess another link has broken. I still follow them though. It's like everything is back to normal. I check on Cody's page. Don't judge me, ok, I may have a teensy tiny crush on him still.

I read 'Had a great time at the TD reunion last night with SammyHAI and amyxbetterthanyou'

What?! I was introduced WAY before them, and they're only in for one season, and they get invited and I'm not!? Stay calm, I don't care...

I guess it's time to leave the only place I'm semi-comfortable. Only because there's not enough cookie dough ice cream and sugary drinks in the house.

I walk into town, I get stopped by a few people, but only to be asked about other contestants. I go to the store, and my stuff is already at the checkout. The cashier must of seen me.

'The usual, Sierra?' Jay asks me.

'You know the drill.' I sigh, smiling.

'£6.95 please.' He smiles to me as I put my credit card in the pin number thingie. (don't pretend you know what they're called and I'm stupid.)

'Thanks.' I say, walking out the door of the store.

As I walk out, I see a familiar face. Gwen...

'Hey!' I fakely smile to her.

'Sierra? I thought you moved away!' Gwen walked over and hugged me.

'Nah, just got quiet.' I wasn't sure whether to mention the unfollow or not.

'Where were you at the reunion? I couldn't find you anywhere!' I wondered when Gwen got so welcoming.

'Oh, I wasn't...'

'Invited? I'm SO sorry!' Gwen looked at me. 'Cody was the one who organized it. It kinda seemed like a way to grab chicks.'

'Oh, that explains why I wasn't invited.' I chuckled.

'I guess.' She smiled.

'So, wanna catch up some time?' I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

'Um... Sure!' She seemed unsure at first, but she quickly altered her opinion.

'Later?'

'Yeah.'

I walk to my apartment building back to the comfort of my own home, with my Coca Cola, Dr Pepper and ice cream. I get back to my computer, with a can of Coke. I see I left my twitter tab open and I see no changes. I hear a knock on the door and I am done with awkward social encounters, but... Nothing better to do.

I'm approached by Chris, who holds a contract in his hand and a pen in the other.

'Ridonculous Race. You in?' Chris smiles at me.

'Chris, I'm not sure I should, as much as I'd love to play your sick game.' I smirked at him.

'Oh, I'm not hosting this year. Just producing. So, you in or not?' He looked at me.

'I may consider it. I'll take the contract and I'll sleep on it.' I grab the contract from him, surprised he's not going to be hosting, despite him always wanting to be the centre of attention.

'You've got 24 hours.' Chris says, leaving nonchalantly.

I grab my phone taking a pic of the contract, with the caption 'Considering it...'.

Five minutes later, I look on tumblr and see how many people are rooting for me to do it. I read the contract saying I have a month before the show starts. I see someone saying 'If you don't do this I'll have noone to root for this year.' Others are saying I'm too broken to do it.

I guess like I said to Chris I'll have to sleep on it.

I wake up, 7am and I'm early for my first post on my personal blog this time. I decide to leave it 'til exactly on time. I still don't know. So many thoughts are rushing through my head. '_Is it a good idea?' 'What if I'm put with Cody?' 'What if I'm booted first and I'm made to be a laughing stock?' _But there's also the positive side of me. _'I could redeem myself in the eyes of everyone!' 'What if I'm paired with someone who's really good at challenges?' 'What if I win the mill?'_

I call up Gwen after getting her number yesterday.

'Hey!' I hear her say.

'Hi! So, did Chris-' I'm interrupted by her.

'Come to me with a contract? Yeah, you?'

'Kinda hesitant to, but it could be awesome!' I smile.

'I'll do it if you do?'

'You made Chris wait too?' I ask.

'Yeah. Hey, you should come over to my house and we could give in the contracts together!'

'Good idea. One question though, why are you so nice and cheerful all of a sudden?' I ask.

'I just realized I have no friends in the competition...' I hear her say.

It then hit me. Gwen was just like me. Alone. Nobody by her side. That's why she unfollowed me? Because she wanted to be rid of the competition!

'I felt the same way! I'll be there, see ya!'

'Bye!' I hear her.

I hang up. I'm in such a good mood right now.

I go to do my daily post. 'When you feel down, just remember there's someone else just like you, no matter who you are.' I am really getting deep with these posts.

I quickly get my boots on and run off to Gwen's. I knew her address before I was in the competition, but she texted me it anyway. I run around the block, up the street, through alleyways and who am I kidding. I'm walking it, I was lying.

30 minutes later I got there, knocked on her door and when she opened we were both just SO excited.

'Hey!' I shout, but it's a quiet kind of excited shout if it makes any sense.

'Hey!' Gwen ushers me inside, into her house.

'This is amazing! How did you afford this?' I ask curiously.

'I sold a few paintings.' She smirks.

'And you got all this?!' I look around and it's so fancy. It definitely has a 'Gwen' kind of theme to it though. Almost black everything, medieval knight statues, horror movie posters, everything to describe her is so here.

'I saved too.'

'Have you been robbing anywhere?' I joke with her.

Until Chris got here we just read magazines and ate pizza.

'So. Yes or no ladies?' He said impolitely just walking in.

We give our fully signed contracts to him.

'So, who's the new host?' I ask.

'Some chump named Don. I bet he'll fall so fast.' He laughs.

'Nobody tortures kids like you.' Gwen laughs.

'Damn right.' He says, walking out.

**AN; So, there we have it. The first chapter. So, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
